


Long Distance Charge

by mrs_d



Series: dS Snippets [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’d always been somebody else in bed with them, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). Prompts were "burst," "crawl," and "electric."

When Ray picked up the phone, there was a burst of static before a voice shouted, “Benny!”  
  
“Uh,” said Ray, but Vecchio plowed ahead, slurring.  
  
“Look, I know I fucked up. I was just freaked. I never thought you— I’m no better. Checking out the bimbos hanging off you, pretending I— I’m sorry.”  
  
“Okay,” Ray said slowly.  
  
“Fact is Stella left me. Hurts like hell.”  
  
Ray hummed sympathetically.  
  
“She told me there was always somebody else in bed with us. I said, what are you talking about, I’ve been faithful. But she was right. It was you, Benny. Chicago, Vegas, Florida— always. And when I saw the way Kowalski looked at you, I...”  
  
Ray thought hard, listening to the static. There’d always been somebody else in bed with them, too. And Ray wouldn’t mind if it were an actual person and not a memory. He’d maybe rather it wasn’t Vecchio, but the guy was okay, and Ben loved him. It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about it. They could try and make it work.    
  
“Ray,” said Ray, deepening his voice and trying not to sound American. “How soon can you get here?”  
   
“What? But— what about Kowalski?”  
  
Ray hesitated. What would Fraser say? “Trust me. The three of us will sort it out. Just get here."  
  
“I will. I’ll crawl if I have to. I love you, Benny.”  
  
Ben chose that moment to walk into the cabin. “And I you, Ray,” Ray answered, his eyes on Ben’s, and he hung up.  
  
“What was that about?” Ben asked.  
  
“I don’t think we have to worry about asking Vecchio to join us.”  
  
“Join...?” Ben’s eyes widened. “Really? Did you—?”  
  
“Didn’t have to. He’s on his way.”  
  
A perfect smile sparked to life on Ben’s face. Ray felt electric. 


End file.
